


What a Difference a Day Makes

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's the day..... the day he has to say his final good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Difference a Day Makes

His eyes flutter open immediately closing again when the brightness of the sun hits him.  ‘Bloody hell’.  Lying there, eyes closed, he remembers why the sun is particularly bright today.  It’s California sun.  The shots Kaz insisted upon probably aren’t helping either.

‘California’.  His thoughts begin to stir.  He seems to be spending a lot more time here lately, since Who.  For so long it was just that place that Alex disappeared to for months at a time.  Now Kaz lives here (well mostly when she isn’t somewhere else filming), and he seems to be coming here more frequently for work as well.  But that’s not why they are here this time.

Despite the pounding in his head he knows he’s not getting back to sleep.  Too many thoughts have already awakened within him and he needs to get some clarity before facing the day.  Rubbing his hands across his face he wills his eyes to open, finally adjusting to the sliver of sun coming through the part in the drapes.

Turning on his side he focuses on that sliver thinking about how seeing the sun reminds him of California which of course reminds him of Alex.  Today is going to be hard he knows.  Saying good-bye always is.  After several more minutes he decides he needs to move, to walk, to think.  There is too much whirling in his mind to remain in bed.

Slipping quietly from the bedding he stands next to it looking down at his girlfriend.  He loves her.  He knows he does; he even told her so.  But that isn’t what today is about.  This is not something he could share with her…ever.

He needs to be alone, alone with his thoughts.  He pulls on his jeans and the discarded shirt from the floor.  Quickly tying his trainers he stands at the end of the bed.  She is so beautiful, and sweet, and charming.  He really does love her but that doesn’t stop the gnawing in his chest.  Finding paper at the tiny hotel desk in the corner he scribbles her a note and lays it on his pillow.

With his hat on he heads down to the lobby, putting his sunglasses on before leaving the lift.  Luckily in California that doesn’t seem out of place at all.  No one notices as he crosses the lobby to the exit.  Finally outside he stops taking in the sun and the smell of the warm air.  He stretches as he begins the process of waking up before setting off down the sidewalk.

When they booked their hotel he insisted they not be far from the beach.  He doesn’t often get to go, especially in California but since this wasn’t a business trip he claimed that time at the beach was a must.  No one else seemed to object.

Near the hotel there are shops lining the block.  He lets his eyes look over the windows as he slowly passes by.  He’s not in any hurry.  This isn’t about athletics; he just needs time to think.  Mostly he just continued walking as his eyes took in the sights and scenes provided in the windows.  It was the long red gown that brought him up short.

He just stopped, staring at it…..remembering.  _It was his first BBC Christmas bash and he was nervous as hell.  His first series had been well received, and it seemed that the naysayers were quieted but this was the BBC.  This gathering would have most of the countries actors and actresses here since no matter how big they got in movies they always seemed to come back home whenever asked.  Somewhere deep inside he knew he had become part of an elite club but he couldn’t help but feel he still didn’t belong._

_Walking into the hotel the first person he saw was Michael Gambon.  Now there was a legendary actor.  He was Dumbledore and Gandolf to millions across the world.  And yet he came up to him greeting him warmly.  “Hey there Matt.  Happy Christmas!”  Of course they had just filmed the Doctor Who Christmas special, and they were friendly on set but this was the real world.  It seemed unbelievable that this man would want to talk to him.  But he was an actor and he could do this.  “Happy Christmas to you as well.  How have your holidays been?”  He listened politely as the man waxed eloquently about his holidays before remembering to introduce him to his nearby friends._

_After kissing cheeks with Helen Mirren, and a slew of other actors he had grown up watching on the telly he needed a drink.  Heading straight to the bar he had his back to the door missing her entrance but not the gasps from behind him.  Turning he saw her flowing into the room in that deep red gown fitted closely to the waist then flaring out so it fluttered whenever she moved.  The deep neckline gave him an ample view of her chest.  Having already had an up close and personal view he could not turn away._

_He’d managed to miss that she had crossed the room and was standing before him until her voice woke him from his thoughts.  “Darling….. Matt….”  Awoken from his fantasies he was greeted by the woman herself.  “Hey there.  Where were you?”  She rested her hand against his chest as she spoke._

_The feeling of her so close, touching him caused his heart to race.  He shook himself to bring himself back to the present.  “Kingston!”  He quickly gathered her in his arms in a full embrace.  He hoped it would give him enough time to push his fantasies aside.  However the smell of her hair swayed him to hold on a little longer than he intended.  Finally pulling back he couldn’t stop the smile that he saved just for her._

_“So what were you thinking about that you didn’t hear me calling you?”  She inquired._

_He took a step back, holding her hands out with his own, as his eyes looked her up and down.  “I was just so stunned by your beauty I couldn’t speak.”  Although he tried to come off flirty his soft voice reminded him of how seriously he meant it._

_If she noticed she never let on.  “Oh darling…..I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”  She patted his cheek then turned towards the bar.  “White wine.” She said when the bartender came over.  They were quickly joined by Arthur and Karen.  Team Tardis then made its own way through the BBC bash and earned a reputation for being the life of the party._

He smiles as he remembers their exchange, the fun they had that night, and how his heart stuttered every time she touched him or called him darling.  Willing his feet to move again he continues down the sidewalk, past the storefronts to the pathway to the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he finally hits the sand he plops down pulling off his shoes letting his feet feel the grains against his skin.  Popping up, his shoes dangling from his fingers he heads towards the water.  It’s still early so the sand is cool to his feet.  The sound of the waves crashing, the seagulls squawking, and the bustle of people already at the beach envelope him, giving him protection from his thoughts. 

At the water’s edge he stops looking out against the vastness of the ocean.  Taking a deep breath he lets thoughts of Alex flood over him.  He knows that this is it.  That after today he has to let all thoughts of her go.  She will no longer be his.  ‘ _Not that she ever was.’_ He reminds himself.  Turning to his right he begins his solo walk, concentrating on the coolness of the wet sand beneath his feet, occasionally walking where the freezing ocean water can cover his feet.

He knows he needs to let her go and he’s hoping this walk with nature will help him do just that.  When they started working together he thought the connection he felt with her was because of the respect he had for her as an actress.  She was so encouraging to him, propping him up whenever he needed it.  He had been terrified those first days….weeks……months……hell the whole first series. 

Everyone was sure he was going to bollocks up the entire franchise this nobody, barely twenty-six years old.  But she saw something in him and if Alex Kingston could believe in him then maybe he wasn’t so terrible after all.  Of course, even then he knew it was more than that. 

Whenever he was in her presence his heart would begin to race and his hands began to perspire.  And he found he wanted to be in her presence as much as possible.  It was him who encouraged Karen to get Alex to join them for ‘game nights’.  Of course game nights were just an excuse to get really drunk and possibly say or do things one shouldn’t.

She didn’t seem to mind that he would sit so closely to her, even letting him pet her hair when he begged.  They all had great fun together and he hoped she never found out how he really felt or he would be denied all of it he was sure.

His second series proved to be much more difficult….and delightful.  Moffet had scripted kisses and then later a wedding.  Now he had valid reasons for holding her, kissing her, flirting with her…….at least on screen.  Of course he found it difficult to turn it off when the acting was done.  He often referred to her as ‘wife’ in their little group and when talking with the Who crew.  She seemed to delight in it so he didn’t stop.

With Alex spending more time in the UK for series six her daughter came over spending weeks at a time with her.  Matt fell in love all over again.  He and Salome got along like a house on fire.  Alex used to tease that that was because Matt was still a twelve year old.  He would try to be cross with Alex but it would never last, especially when Salome would drag him into another fun activity.  Dropping water balloons on Karen and Arthur was especially fun!

He couldn’t help himself he started thinking of them as his ‘little family’.  He, Alex, and Salome would go on outings on their days off:  to the zoo, shopping, to the movies.  It didn’t much matter as he just delighted in being around them.  He didn’t even mind (too much) being awoken barely after dawn to go to the flower market on Sundays.  Seeing the joy it gave Alex was enough for him to miss a little sleep.

When filming for the series ended and Alex went back to California he was beside himself.  He didn’t know what to do with all his time and he especially didn’t know what to do with his feelings.  The filming for _‘Bert and Dickie’_ proved to be a godsend.  The physicality needed for the film kept him from having too much time left for wayward thoughts. 

He was beginning to think he could handle his feelings for Alex when Moffat reminded him that he, Arthur, and Karen were going to San Diego for Comic Con.  San Diego, as in California.  Just knowing he was going to be in the same state as her simultaneously thrilled and scared him to death.

Comic Con was more fun that he had remembered it being.  Perhaps it was having his two best friends with him, or knowing that this was their last big adventure.  Both Karen and Arthur would be leaving Who in the coming months.  He tried not to dwell on them leaving but having a good time up until they did. 

When Karen suggested a road trip to LA to visit the Kingston he wanted to kiss her and then kill her.  Of course he wanted to see Alex but would he be able to keep his feelings under wraps when he did.  He missed her like a limb and the occasional texts and phone calls he dared weren’t enough to fill his need.  There was even a part of him that toyed with the idea of telling her how he felt.

They didn’t tell her they were coming.  Karen reasoned that if they did that she would try to talk them out of it.  Renting a convertible they took the scenic route from San Diego to Los Angeles.  Making several stops along the way for them to take in local sights, get bites to eat, and once to walk along the beach – much like he was now. 

By the time they pulled into her driveway it was nearly five local time.  Alex was indeed surprised when she opened her door to find Team Tardis standing there.  “Oh my god, what are you three doing here?”

“We came to see the Kingston.”  Karen declared as she hugged Alex. 

Arthur also gave her a hug whispering into her ear, “I hope this is alright.”  She swatted at him like she wouldn’t be thrilled to see them. 

Matt seemed to hang back a bit waiting before curling his arms around her into a full body hug.  “I just missed my wife.”  He confessed into her curls.

When she pulled back she smiled, “and I missed you too darling.”  With his arm still around her they walked into the house where Kaz and Arthur had taken over her living room.  “So what can I get everyone?” She asked.

Arthur raised his head off the sofa.  “No, no we came to take you out, not have you wait on us.”  Karen gave a thumbs-up to his idea from where she laid across the love seat.

Matt who hadn’t yet moved away from Alex didn’t care what they did as long as it meant he got to be close to Alex.

“Nonsense, you guys look exhausted.  I’m sure you’ve been going non-stop since you got here what three days ago?”

“Four.”  Matt chimed in.

“And then you drove all the way up here…..on the right hand side of the road.”  She looked towards Matt to be sure he indeed drove on the American side of the road.

“Oh my god Alex!”  Karen shot up.  “Matt nearly got us killed like three times forgetting what side of the road he was supposed to be on.”

“I did not!  And what do you know about driving, anyways?  Yea who doesn’t even have a driver’s license.”  She sticks her tongue out at him then lays her head back against the sofa cushions. 

“Alright children, that’s enough.  Why don’t you guys rest up while I make us some tea?  Then I’ll make us some dinner before we break out the good stuff.”

Karen lifted her head from the sofa, “You mean alcohol, right?”

“If you behave!”  Alex admonished.  Karen grinned, gave her a thumbs-up, and laid back down on the sofa.

Matt insisted on helping Alex in the kitchen with the tea and by the time they came back to the living room both Karen and Arthur were sound asleep. 

Matt worked side by side with Alex in the kitchen to prepare the meal.  She was apprehensive to have him anywhere near sharp objects but he proved to be quite capable.  The other members of Team Tardis awoke when the aroma made it into the living room. 

They spent the entire night eating, drinking, telling stories, and laughing.  Matt stayed pressed next to Alex whenever he could.  By the end of the night Karen was giving him odd looks but she said nothing.  The night ended as it usually did in Cardiff with everyone falling asleep where they were.

In Cardiff they would wake at some point and stumble to their own flat.  Instead Arthur was stretched out on the long sofa while Karen was curled up on the love seat.  Matt and Alex had gotten comfy on some large throw pillows that Alex had on the floor. 

When they woke up the next morning wrapped around each other – no one said anything.  Matt and Alex never talked about it.  Karen and Arthur didn’t ask.  It was as if it was always something that happened or it hadn’t happened at all.

Since their flight back to London was leaving from San Diego they had to head back down there right after breakfast.

He would always remember that day as the day he thought things would change for them but it somehow never did.  She still didn’t know how he felt and he had no idea if she would be receptive to a relationship with him.  The only real difference was that they texted and called each other more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few months began the countdown to the leaving of the Ponds.  It seemed there was always something that they were doing that would ‘be their last’.  That usually set Karen off crying and Arthur would be dispatched to calm her down.  Matt reasoned that he didn’t do as well with crying as Arthur did. 

It also meant he could use the time to text Alex about what had just transpired.  Often she would admonish him for being mean to Karen or offer advice as how to make it easier for her.  It didn’t matter which it was.  He was just thrilled to be able to ‘talk’ with her whenever he wanted.

As Karen and Arthur were leaving Cardiff she texted Alex.  “Leaving Cardiff for the last time.  I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m going to miss this place.”

“It will be ok Mummy.  I’m still your daughter.”  She texted back.

“Good to know.  BTW dad says hi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later she called Matt to see how he was after his two best friends had left.  They ended up staying on the phone for nearly three hours talking.  When it finally occurred to him that she was calling transcontinental he apologized profusely offering to pay for the call.  She would not hear of it but accepted his suggestion to say good-night.

The next day he had a large bouquet delivered to her home in California thanking her for helping him through a difficult night.

Their phone calls became more frequent, about once a week.  Occasionally they would Skype and even included Salome as well.  He felt closer to her than ever despite the physical distance between them.  He couldn’t wait until she came back for the series finale.  He was sure that is when things would change for them.

But they didn’t.  They flirted.  He would call her ‘wife’ and she would call him ‘husband’ and everyone around them would laugh.  There were so many times he thought about knocking on her door and just snogging her as soon as she answered.  But he never did.  He was so afraid to lose what he had with her that he never dared ask for more.

Their last day filming was River and the Doctor’s last kiss.  He was anxious and sad and excited and he wasn’t quite sure what.  This was probably the last time that he would get to work with Alex.  He was leaving at the end of the year and apparently River wasn’t going to be in the 50th Anniversary special.  Steven never answered him as to whether River would be in the Christmas special and Alex, of course, was being tight lipped as usual.

It felt like this was his last chance with her even though he probably never had a chance to begin with.  When they had rehearsed the kiss it was usually a quick peck initiated by River.  Alex was taken by surprise when during the actual filming Matt took charge of the kiss.  Cupping her face he took her lips in his as if he himself were saying good-bye to his love.  When they parted she saw something in his eyes that surprised her.  It wasn’t just the Doctor looking back at her but Matt.  For the first time she saw his love for her shining through.  She never said.

After filming was over she made her excuses for not staying for the wrap party and quickly headed back to LA.  He never knew why but he lamented it none the same.  When she didn’t come back to the UK for the 50th Anniversary he got downright angry.  He had been looking forward to this all year and he wanted to it with his wife……um, the Doctor’s wife.  He could barely look at the screen when they showed her video tribute to the Doctor.

When he got the script for his final episode he stormed into Moff’s office demanding to know why River wasn’t in it.  He was told she wasn’t available.  He sulked.  Most everyone thought that his foul mood had to do with his emotions over leaving Who.  Well everyone except a fairly perceptive redhead who up to this point had said nothing. 

After several conversations with Matt, she called Steven.  She convinced the showrunner that Amy should come back to the Doctor before he regenerates……and that they should keep it as a surprise for Matt.  Moff agreed as he felt his friend needed to have his friends around him too at this time.  Matt and Jenna had gotten along well but it was not nearly the friendship he had with Karen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his last day of filming, Karen took him back to his flat and settled him on the couch with a tall lager.  She expected this day would be hard for him, remembering back to her own last day, she just hadn’t expected him to be so quiet.  Finally she shoves him with her foot to wake him from his thoughts.  “You want to talk about it?”  She ventures.

“About what?  How I’ve probably bollocks up my whole career by quitting Doctor Who.”  He then took a long pull on his lager.

“You don’t really believe that do you?”  She asked.

He rubbed his hand up and down his face before answering.  “I don’t know.  Some days I do and some days I don’t.  I just can’t believe it’s really over.  I’m not the Doctor anymore.”

“That’s not really true.”  He was rather surprised by the softness in her voice.  “You’ll always be the Doctor.  For some fans you will always be ‘their Doctor’.”

Her sincerity got him a little choked up which he tried to cover by taking another drink.  It was then that she said, “but I don’t think that’s what’s got you really upset.  I think this is really about Alex.”  It was then that he truly choked on his lager causing beer to sputter everywhere.

He hoped by the time he had cleaned up the mess and calmed back down that she had forgotten what she had said.  ‘What was he thinking this is Kaz!’

“So do you want to tell me about it?”  She starts as soon as he sits back down.

“About what?”  He tries to dodge her question.

“About when you fell in love with Alex Kingston?”  His eyes go wide and she stares him down as if to say ‘don’t you dare try to lie to me!’

Falling back against the cushions he admits defeat.  “I didn’t think anyone could tell.”  He stares at the label on his lager.

“I’m not just anyone.  I’m your best friend and I’ve known for a while.”

His eyes shoot up to face her.  “When?  How?”

“Last year after Comic Con.  I suspected during the sixth series.  It was one of the reasons I suggested we go to LA.  I actually thought you two were shagging.”

He shakes his head.  “No.”

Her eyebrows shoot up.  “Never?” 

“No, not ever.”  He stares at his all of a sudden interesting boots trying hard not to have to face her.

“Why not?”  She smacks his arm.

“Oww!  Cause…….cause..none of your business!”  He bellows.

“Does she know how you feel?”  She asks a little softer.

He shakes his head unwilling to answer out loud.

She scoots closer to him.  “Oh Matt, why not?”  He stares off into the corner away from Karen not wanting to have this conversation.  Of course Karen would never allow that to happen.  With her arm on his shoulder she asks gently, “Why not Matt?”

When he turns back towards her his eyes are red and beginning to shimmer.  “She doesn’t see me that way Kaz.  I’ll always be a kid to her.”

“How do you know for sure if you don’t tell her?”

“And what if I tell her and then she never wants to talk with me again.  I don’t think I could stand that.”

“But what if she…..”

He jumps off the sofa.  “No Kaz, just leave it.  It’s over….it never even happened.  Just leave it be.”  He came back to the lounge with a bottle of tequila and shot glasses.  She understood that he wanted to change the subject so she obliged him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few years she tried to get a read on Alex’s feelings for Matt without letting on to anything.  Despite how close they got after she moved to LA she could never be sure.

Matt continued to talk with her, although it was considerably less as time passed.  He had heard about her boyfriend from Kaz.  He had wondered why Alex didn’t tell him but he chose not to ask.  He had begun to date Lily and things were going well between them.  Alex seemed happy for him.

But the day he received the invitation in the mail for her wedding nearly gutted him.  This was it….no more chances…..fantasies over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was nearing the top of the sky when he stopped, looked around, and realized he should start walking back.  It was nearly one in the afternoon when he arrived back at the hotel.  Lily was showered and sitting in her dressing gown when he came in.

She was quiet as he approached her stopping to kiss her temple before heading to the shower.  “I didn’t think you’d be gone so long.”

Her words stopped him and he turned to face her.  “Sorry, neither did I.  Time sort of got away from me.”

“Where’d you go?”  Her eyes pierced his.

“Just took a walk on the beach.  It’s something we never get to do back home.”

She nodded.  “Everything ok?”

He smiled at her.  “Yeah, everything is good.”  Walking back to where she sat he pulled her towards him kissing her soundly.  “I’m glad you’re here….with me.”

She smiled back, looking a bit relieved.  “Well, you better get your shower or we’re going to be late.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the hire car pulls up he sees the small chapel up ahead.  It’s situated on a crest overlooking the ocean.  Alex always loved the water, or course she’d want to have her wedding here.  Walking up the path he is surprised to see Arthur standing there, a young woman on his arm.  “Arthur, I didn’t expect to see you here.”  He hugs him then slaps him on his back.  Arthur says hi to Lily then introduces them to his date.

Standing there he can’t help but look around to see who else he knows who might be there.  According to Karen it was going to be a relatively small gathering.  Just as he turns back to Arthur he feels stronger than he remembers arms wrap around his waist with a shout of, “Matty!”

He turns to see a much older Salome.  “Poppet!  Is that you?  When did you get so old?”  She swats him just like her mum does.

“Matty, I’m not old……just older.”  She swings back and forth showing off her mature dress.

“Well, you look lovely.  Almost as beautiful as I suspect the bride will be.”  He bops her nose smiling.

“Mum’s going to be surprised when I tell her you’re here.  She said she didn’t think you could make it.”

For a moment he hesitated wondering why Alex thought that when he told her in Australia that he was coming.  “Miss your mum’s wedding……never.  Besides I wanted to see you all dressed up.  You know you don’t clean up half-bad.”  He teased.

She punched his arm, like Kaz usually does.  Bad influence that woman has been on his poppet.  “Well I’m glad to see you’re not wearing that same old jean jacket.” 

Lily chimes in.  “See I told you it was time to get rid of that jacket.”

“What?!?  But it’s my favorite.”

“Yes, and you have worn it in about a million pictures.”  Salome adds.  Lily pats his arm as if letting him know he has lost this battle.  “Besides Matt if you’re going to be with Cinderella; you have to look like her Prince Charming.”

He can hear Arthur choking on laughter behind him.

“I’ll see what I can do.”  Lily tells Salome as they both give him a look that says he so lost.

After saying hello to Arthur and his date she leads them up to the chapel where a young man shows them to their seats on the bride’s side.

The chapel is small, just the one room.  It is a white wooden structure with high ceilings showing off the exposed beams.  Looking towards the front he sees a ridiculous amount of flowers, no doubt Alex’s doing.  Each of the pews has a spray of flowers.  The abundance of flowers reminds him of the scent of the flower market that they used to go to back in Cardiff.  He smiles at the memory.

Sitting there, holding Lily’s hand, leaning over to talk with Arthur it occurs to him that he is going to have to watch her promise to love someone else.  His hold onto Lily tightens at the thought of actually watching her get married to someone else.  But he needs to.  As masochistic as it sounds he has to witness this with his own eyes to know for certain that he has no chance, had no chance, never, done.

As the soft music plays from the string quartet in the corner he wonders if she knows how much he needed to be here today.  ‘But how could she when she has no idea how I feel?’  He can’t seem to stop torturing himself with the ‘what ifs’ and the ‘maybes’. 

Looking over to Lily he smiles at her.  After today there will be nothing to hold him back, no other possibilities.  ‘So what does that mean?  Does he want to marry Lily?’  That might be too soon.  One step at a time.

As the tempo of the music changes he sees two men enter by the side entrance.  ‘So that’s him then.’  He looks over the man standing there in a sand colored tux trying to find reasons to hate him.  Other than the fact that he is marrying the woman he loves; he can’t find one.

Again the music changes and the Salome enters dropping rose petals as she walks.  Although she might be a little old to be a flower girl he can’t help but beam at her.  Next Karen floats down the aisle her red hair brightens the pale tan of her dress.  He’s fairly sure that the next person who enters is Alex’s sister, Nicola.  He’d only met her once at a Who function but she looks a bit like Alex.  She stops to kiss an older woman on the bride’s side before taking her spot.  That must be Alex’s mum.  He hadn’t noticed her come in.

The music swelled for the Wedding March and everyone stood looking to the back of the chapel.  His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, sure he was going to pass out.  She was radiant.  Her eyes sparkled to match her smile.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle with her father at her side.  The dress clung to her showing off those curves that he so delighted in.  As much as always he ogled her backside after she had passed him.  He’s not sure if she saw him or not.

Throughout the ceremony he kept entertaining fantasies of jumping up and halting it.  In his mind he sees himself declaring his love for her but of course he does nothing of the kind.  He continues to hold Lily’s hand reminding himself that he loves her and that she loves him and that it was time to let fantasies go.

When the officiant announces that the groom ‘may kiss the bride’ Matt has to find a way to discreetly wipe away a tear from his cheek.  ‘She’s gone.  She’s no longer his……never was.’

When she sees him in the reception line she seems surprised to see him, although he told her in Australia he would be here.

“Darling…”  She purrs while he takes her in his arms one last time.  He knows he’s holding her longer than he should but he allows ‘it’s my last time’. 

He then steps back ogling her as he usually does making her blush.  Out of the corner of his eye he spots her new husband and knows….it’s time.  Time to move on.  He kisses her cheek and whispers, “Be happy Alex.”

At the reception he proceeds to get hammered.  Karen looks at him sympathetically while Lily wonders why he’s drinking so heavily.  Before he’s too far gone the microphone is being passed around giving everyone a chance to say a few words to the happy couple.

Karen eyes him nervously as he takes the microphone from Arthur.  Arthur had just finished letting everyone know, especially her new husband, that as her father he would always protect her…..and that he had a sword.  Alex laughed and blew him a kiss.

Matt stands up looking at Alex as the goddess he thinks she is.  He begins, “Alex is the most gorgeous, lovely woman on the planet.  She was a great first wife!”  Everybody laughs.  Looking only at Alex he says, “From the bottom of my heart I hope that you are happy in this marriage.”  Then looking to her husband, “and I hope you take good care of her.”  He lifts his glass to them and drinks.

Arthur has to help get Matt back to their hotel.  He hasn’t seen him this drunk since their first year on Who.  He thought he was more in control these days.  Leaving him sitting on the bed, Lily walks Arthur to the door thanking him for his help.

As he falls into bed, full inebriated he can’t help but have one last thought of her before passing out.  “Good-bye Alex”, he whispers as he drifts off.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago this story came to me and demanded to be written. After today’s happy news I was going to rewrite it to fit the actual events but decided against it. It seemed more appropriate to have a fantasy wedding for a fantasy couple. This is dedicated to Alex….may she be gloriously happy.


End file.
